Agony's Insidious Mask
by CrazyGirl5100
Summary: Young and beautiful Ginny Weasley is thrown into the world where she is used for sex. She wishes that she can escape, but discovers that it is much more difficult than it seems. She meets someone unexpected who changes her life and shows her what love really is. Rated M.
1. Disclaimer

_All these characters belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply having fun with them. This story isn't written as a sequel or attached in any way to any of my, or anyone else's, stories._ _Rated M. Enjoy! And don't forget to please comment and rate, thanks._

* * *

Still in progress. No story will appear until couple hours or so. Please add to favorites or remember to look this story up again. It will be great and I'm sure you'll enjoy!

Thanks a bunch!3 xoxo

~CG100


	2. Chapter 1

Ginny groaned, laying as still as a statue on the fancy, plush king-sized bed, awaiting her undeserved amerce.

She was fully naked; her tiny firm breasts already erect, her pussy glistening with arousal, her rather large buttocks rubbing lavishly against the smooth silk of the sheets.

Her fiery red hair flowed around her like deadly lava, ready to scald any venturer as her red, lipsticked lips burned bright on her pale, pink face. It was a lovely sight. Especially for a horny man, who had been waiting all day to fuck such an innocent little fifteen year old.

Just as one of her slender fingers reached her clit, a man with silvery blonde hair entered the bedroom. He was naked as well. His giant erect penis wobbled in front of his strong thigh which were ready to spring himself onto the bed.

He crawled ontop of her little elegant body, his steady hands supporting himself on either side of her as not to crush her. His eyes looked deadly and sinister as he stared hungrily into the face of the redhead underneath him.

For an older man he looked muscular, something you didn't notice when he had his robes on. His strong pecs momentarily brushed against her stomach, making her inexplicably wet and vulnerable.

Though she had no romantic feelings to this man, she even hated who he was and his family, she felt her arousal drip down a small portion of her buttocks. She couldn't understand why she was so horny all of a sudden.

"Ohhh..." she involuntarily moaned as she felt his hard penis rub against her leg. Her arousal seemed to drip onto the bedsheets in a sticky little puddle. He snickered.

"Well, well, well Miss Weasley. Seems like you're already ready for a good fuck now." his sinister voice said coldly into her ear.

Without warning he roughly pushed her into a sitting position against the backboard of the bed and forcefully pressed his crackled lips onto her red, soft ones; kissing and sucking her tounge. She moaned into his mouth and instinctively squirmed, eventually kissing back. He moved from her mouth to her neck, leaving a long trail of burning hot kisses down her pale silky skin.

Once his mouth was level with her hard protruding nipples, he flicked his tounge out and quickly let it slap across her nipple. She squirmed. Taking this as an invitation, he wrapped his whole mouth around the entire nipple, engulfing it into the moistness of his salivating mouth. She gasped.

Her gasps turned to moans as he sucked harder and harder, throwing her full force into oblivion. And to a place that she didn't mind being in anymore.

Her hands spontaneously clutched the sheets around her as he pushed his mouth deeper onto the nipple, feeling the flesh of her breasts against his cheeks. After sucking each nipple cherry-red and walnut sized, he caressed the soft red downy that guarded her pussy. The curls seemed to bounce and wiggle against her pussy as he slid a hand through it.

"Beautiful," he whispered lustfully, "Absolutely beautiful. I think I'm going to go easy on you, what do you think slut?" He tauntingly rubbed his finger in a circular motion aroud her clit, making sure not to touch it directly.

Her legs trembled and her hips bucked in a begging manner for him to go inside her. She gave a small moan and scrunched her eyes shut, mouth hanging open and hands still clutching the sheets protectively.

"Ohhh." she moaned loudly, "Ohhh."

He continued to taunt and tease her, even

* * *

**This chapter is not yet finished. Please comment on what you think about it so far and if I should even bother continuing. Anything I can fix or add?- -Comment please! 5-10 comments and I'll update! Thanks!**


End file.
